Telling the Truth
by Snape's-Mistress-Forever
Summary: Severus and Hermione has been having a secret relationship. Are they ready for it to be exposed?


**All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I own nothing.**

Hermione was sitting on the counter at Grimmauld place thinking. It started a year after the war, Ginny dragged Hermione to a club. They partied and drink. A lot. That's when it started, she didn't remember a lot of that night but she remember the next morning waking up next to him. Even though it started out a one night stand it formed into more, into a relationship. She's been in a secret relationship for a year with no other than the Ex-Death eater, Ex-Spy, Ex-Potion Master for Hogwarts, the sneaky bastard himself Severus Snape.

How they kept it a secret she had no fucking idea. The only person that knew was Ginny and that was because she walked in on Hermione in her bedroom snogging him. It had happened only a couple months before.

_She was pinned against her bed with a shirtless Severus above her kissing her roughly with his hand on her waist one knee on the bed while the other foot touching the ground barely, her hands  
>firmly gripping his hair pulling him closer.<em>

"_We should stop" Hermione mumbled against his lips half-heartedly. Severus knew this and simply pushed his hard cock harder against her eliciting a moan against his lips which made him smirk and pull back_

"_Fuck you, you bastard' Hermione said playfully_

"_I know you would" Severus replied playfully_

"_Shut up and kiss me" Hermione said pulling him down hard pressing her lips against his once again_

"_Yes ma'am." Mumbled Severus against her lips._

_Neither heard the knock or the door opening but they did hear the gasp. Quickly pulling away from each other and turning their heads to see who gasped they say Ginny with her eyes opened wide with her hand covering her mouth looking utterly shocked. Severus quickly rose to his feet turning fully to the door allowing Hermione to stand as well._

"_Ginny let me explain." Hermione said slowly_

"_Y-y-you an-and Sn-sn-snape?" Ginny said stutter still very shocked looking quickly from Hermione to Severus. Looking him up and down before turning her eyes back to Hermione saying_

"_Why is he ripped?" Ginny said shocked while Severus smirked_

"_Well I do work out among…other things" Severus said smiling playfully looking at Hermione before turning back to Ginny_

"_Shut up Severus" Hermione said quickly looking at Severus glaring with a twinkle of a smirk in her eye before turning back to Ginny _

"_Yes Ginny Severus and I are together. Do you remember taking me to that club about a year ago and the next day seeing me and Severus walking down the stairs the next day swearing to everyone it won't ever happen again?" Hermione said seeing Ginny nod she added "Well it did, we've been together since then."_

"_You mean you and him? For a year?" Ginny asked calmly, finally calming down_

"_Yes, and we're not ready to tell yet, so we would appreciate it a great deal if you would not tell anyone." Hermione said hoping their secret was still safe._

"_Yes, yes of course I promise." Ginny said quickly trying to reassure Hermione she would keep it a secret_

"_Thank you Ginny" Hermione said turning to look at Severus who nodded at Ginny in thanks_

"_Well I'm going to leave let you two get back to whatever you was doing" Ginny said with a wink before exiting the room_

"_Now, where were we?" Severus pushing Hermione back on the bed once again kissing her._

She was in deep thought when she was kissed breaking her out of her thoughts

"What the- oh it's you." Hermione said looking at Severus who stood in between her legs with his hands on her thighs

"What wrong Hermione?" Severus asked quietly afraid something hurt her

"Nothing I'm just thinking…do you think we should tell everyone we're dating?" Hermione  
>asked playing with the zipper on Severus's leather jacket she gave him for Christmas months before<p>

"That's up to you love. As long as you keep me around I'm good." Severus said smiling rubbing circles on her thighs

"I think we should. I'm tired of hiding the fact that I'm in love with you." Hermione said look into Severus's eyes

"I know darling I am too. Why don't we tell them tonight at dinner? Its Potter's turn for hosting, everyone will be here. Potter, Weasleys, Lupins, Black, Dumbledore perfect time. We can shock them all in one night" Severus said smirking before giving her a gentle kiss

"Tonight then." Hermione said mumbling against his lips putting her hands on his chest holding him there while Severus's left hand held her waist while his right held her neck gently but firmly deepening the kiss. They didn't hear the footstep, or the chatting, or even the door being opened until it was too late. They heard the gasp, very quickly breaking the kiss but not the hold on each other.  
>Standing at the door was Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Remus all with their eyes wide and their mouths opened.<p>

"Shit" Hermione whispered quietly for only Severus to hear. True from the outside it did look like Severus was holding her while she was trying the push him back but before she could explain it happened. It happened quickly one moment Severus was standing in-between Hermione's legs the next he was on the ground a very angry Sirius Black on him. Remus quickly went to Sirius side trying to pry him off Severus while Harry and Ron stood protectively in front of a shocked Hermione

"What the hell Snape? Can't get your jollies from a Knockturn Alley whore so you decide to use Hermione?" Sirius yelled while Remus tried to pull Sirius off of Severus, but Sirius had other ideas such as punching Severus in the jaw, quickly Severus used his strength to roll over causing the rolls to be  
>reversed. Ron came up quickly behind Severus pulling him off with Remus but not before Severus punched Sirius in the jaw as well.<p>

"Fuck you Black, you can't rape the willing and trust me. She very willing for me." Severus said seething with anger being held back from by Remus and Ron, while Sirius was held back by Harry

"Sure Snape keep thinking that a woman actually would want a big-nose greasy git like you." Sirius spat angrily

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled getting in the middle of the two men who calmed down seeing her in front of them.

"Hermione you don't have to stick up for this git!" Sirius said semi-anger

"Shut it Sirius! Look what you saw, its innocent-"Hermione said before getting caught off by Ron

"Innocent my arse! He was forcible holding you, we saw it!" Ron yelled at a very angry  
>Hermione<p>

"No he was not! We were snogging. I wanted it, he wanted it. End of story." Hermione said glaring at Ron before looking at Severus who calmed instantly

"Hermione what is going on?" Remus said calmly

"I'll tell you want going on, Snape was forcing himself on Hermione." Ron yelled letting go of Severus and walking towards Hermione before stopping and gently putting his hand on Hermione's cheek. This caused Severus to pull on his restraints trying to get Ron off of his women

"Get your hand off of my person right now." Hermione hissed glaring at Ron gripping her wand tightly

"What did he do to you Hermione?" Ron asked quietly pulling his hand from her not wanting to be hexed.

"Nothing Ronald." Hermione said pushing past him to stand in front of Severus

"Remus would you please release Severus?" Hermione asked nicely looking at Remus. Slowly releasing him Hermione grabbed Severus's hand pulling him towards the door before exiting the room climbing the stairs with looks from the males who followed them out. Finally reaching her room she pulled Severus in with her before muttering a locking and silencing charm

"Hermione-"Severus said before being attacked by Hermione's lips on his

"We'll talk later, we'll tell them later. But now you're mine" Hermione said pulling away to cast a spell leaving them naked

"Of course my lady." Severus said before pushing her down kissing her roughly. He thoroughly ravished her body that evening. Hours later guest began to arrive, quickly healing the bruise on Severus's jaw they made their way down to greet them.

While dinner was being made, Hermione talked to numerous people. Every once in a while she would look over to see one of the boys who caught her and Severus earlier look at her before quickly turning their head back to the person they was speaking to. Finally dinner was served. Hermione sat with Severus on her left and Harry on her right. Like always Severus laid his hand on Hermione thigh gently holding her there.

"So how long has it been going on?" Harry asked quietly while Hermione toke a bite of her  
>roast. Quickly finishing her bite she replied with<p>

"Ever since the night after the bar." Hermione whispered

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry whispered back

"We didn't know how you would take it"

"Are you happy?" Harry said making Hermione shocked expecting him to be mad for keeping it a secret for so long or for dating Severus

"Yes" Hermione said smiling which made Harry smile back

"That's all I need to know" Harry said before returning to his dinner and his girlfriend Ginny

Dinner went by smoothly with funny and light conversation, catching up with everyone's  
>lives. It was nice and calm until someone broke it.<p>

"So Hermione you and Severus how's that working out?" Ron said snarky

Eyes widen instant turning to Ron and Hermione who sat opposite of one another

"What?" Molly Weasley asked looking between Hermione and Severus who both had shocked face on just being ratted out.

"Oh didn't you know? Hermione and Severus are shagging." Ron asked still glaring at Hermione

"Ron I would appreciate it if you kept your big mouth shut" Severus hissed tightening his hold on Hermione

"Hermione dear what is Ron talking about?" Molly asked

"Severus and I are in a relationship." Hermione said looking away from Ron to Molly before  
>continuing "We have been for a year, and I'm very happy." Hermione said strongly feeling Severus loosen his grip. Hermione looked at Remus and Sirius who sat beside one another with Tonks on Remus's other side. The boys just smiled back in reassurance<p>

"Knew it! Looks like Ginny and myself won the bet!" Albus exclaimed excitingly with made everyone around the table groan while digging through their pockets handing Albus and Ginny anywhere from Sickles to Galleons

"What bet?" Severus asked confused

"Well you see, when your one night stand happened, a bet happened. All of us except Albus and Ginny betted that it was a onetime thing while Albus and Ginny said there was more to it. And now that you have admitted for it being more Albus and Ginny won." Sirius explained smiling

"How did you know we would end up together?" Hermione asked looking at Albus then Ginny

"You belong together." Albus smiled with a twinkle in his eye which caused Severus and Hermione to smile.

"What the hell? How do they belong together? He's TWENTY years older than her!" Ron  
>yelled<p>

"Shut your fucking mouth Weasley" Severus hissed leaning forward

"Let's have everyone calm down. The reason I believe Severus and Miss Granger belong together is because not only are they both extreme intelligent and have the same maturity level but is because they complement each other well." Albus said calmly still smiling causing Hermione to smile as well

"He's still a greasy big nose git that doesn't deserve her!" Ron yelled across the table. The people at the table remained quiet

"Oh and you do?! You don't deserve to be within her presence! And I know I don't deserve her! She too good for me! But she chose me to live her life with and I'm going to take it!" Severus hissed.  
>At these words Hermione squeezed Severus's leg making him turn his head towards her instantly calming<p>

"You do deserve me Severus, never think you don't." Hermione said smiling kissing him gently before grabbing his hand tightly with hers looking at Ron

"Please leave this alone Ronald. It is none of your business who I date, I am happy with Severus and you should be content with that, besides your dating Lavender. Remember her?" Hermione replied as she seen Ron realize he is dating Lavender and then guilt cross his face

"I'm sorry 'Mione you're right I'm being a prick. Think you could forgive me?" Ron asked hopeful

"Of course. What are friends for?" Hermione replied smiling happy that the drama was over. The  
>rest of the evening went by smoothly, it was midnight before Hermione and Severus went to bed. Undressing and dressing in sleep clothes they climbed in bed snuggling against one another.<p>

"When should be a good time to tell them that we're engaged?" Severus asked smiling playing with the ring on her finger, only Hermione and he could see it

"Let's wait for a little bit, too much information in one sitting can be harmful" Hermione said smiling rolling on top of Severus kissing him deeply as he grabbed her waist flipping them over so he was on top

"But for now drag my body to the dark side and show me what it can be used for" Hermione said lustfully pulling her fingers through Severus's hair kissing him hard feeling him smirking before he did just that to her body.

**Tell me what you think. Should I tell the story of the 'one night stand' between Hermione and Severus?**


End file.
